Iwa's New Kage
by Demonic Phantom Of The Leaf
Summary: Naruto got banned after the wave mission. what will happen if Naruto get train by Kisame and itachi before joining Iwa and get train until the exams. What if Naruto get train by both Sanins instead of just Jiraiya. Multiple sub release, rinnegan, vibration pulse
1. Chapter 1: banned

Iwa's New Kage Chapter one: Banned part 1

In this story the exams have happen during the wave mission so they will have to wait for the next exams. The exams will be every eight months instead of every six. Naruto will know team guy before the exams. There is no way he won't know them, he had fail for two years and team guy had graduate from the academy a year before Naruto have pass. Should Naruto be eighteen instead of sixteen . Everybody is a sixteen or seventeen except Naruto, Naruto is fifthteen or sixteen. If he fail two times before his friends have start school should he be older then them?

"You got a choice, the boy get banned, get train by me, or get kill for using the kyuubi charka." Danzo said.

"We will give you five seconds to think about it." Koharu said.

"You better made up your mind by then or we will choose one for you." Homura said.

"He won't want the boy to get kill or banned so he will let me have my weapon but if he can't choose then we will choose for him, either way I will have my weapon." Danzo though.

five minutes later

"Have you made up your mind." Danzo though.

"Yes, I choose to banned Naruto." 3rd hokage.

"What?!" the council yell.

"You think I will let him to get kill or be use as a weapon, you guess wrong. this meeting is now over." 3rd hokage said before leaving.

The 3rd hokage went into his office. He pull out a piece of papeer and start to write a letter to Naruto. When he finish writing his letter he went into the vaults and pull out some scrolls and then he copy them down on another scroll before putting the other scrolls up. The 3rd hokage open a serest door in his desk and pull out a scroll then he seal both scrolls into one. He then wrote some names.

"Boar, tell these people to meet at team seven training grounds in one hour." 3rd hokage said as he had over the piece of paper to Boar.

"Yes Lord 3rd." Boar said before leaving.

The 3rd hokage start write a letter.

The 3rd hokage pull out a letter and tied it to a bird leg. Then the bird left with a message. The third hokage then went to go see Naruto.

With the bird

"A message from the 3rd." a voice said as he took the letter and start to read it.

Dear weasel,

Because Naruto use the kyuubi charka during an A rank mission ,The council gave me a choice, let Danzo have Naruto as a weapon, kill him, or banned him. I choose to banned him instead of having Naruto be use as a weapon. I need you and your partner to train and teach him everything you guys know. I know you guys are on your four months vacation, as a favor to me and the 4th please use this time to train him. He will be on his own afterwards.

From the 3rd Hokage

"Itachi, What does the 3rd hokage want?" a voice ask.

Itachi hand over the letter to his partner.

"Hmmm, I see." a voice said.

"Kisame, I am going to do it." Itachi said.

"Then I will too." Kisame said as he destroy the letter.

Itachi wrote a letter then he tied it to one of his crows and have it go to the 3rd hokage.

with the 3rd hokage

Naruto have just got home from team seven training.

"Naruto, we need to talk." 3rd hokage said.

"Hay oldman, when did you got here?" Naruto ask.

"Naruto, We need to talk." 3rd hokage said with some tears running down his face.

"Are you ok old man?" Naruto ask.

"The council gave me three choices, kill you, banned you, or force you to be train as a weapon." 3rd hokage.

"What?!" Naruto yell that can hear in the village.

with Boar.

"Knock Knock"

"Yo" Kakashi said.

"What?!" yell from Naruto can be heard.

"I see the 3rd hokage have told him the bad news already." Boar said.

"What bad news?" Kakashi ask.

"3rd Hokage will tell you at your training area in ten minutes." Boar said before disappearing.

With Naruto

"I choose to banned you, but I am giving you some jutsus." 3rd hokage said.

A crow had appear infront of the 3rd hokage.

3rd hokage grab the letter and start to read it.

Dear lord 3rd,

Kisame and I will meet Naruto a mile from the can only train him for the next four months until we have to go back under cover. Tell him to bring only the things he need, we will train him harder then Guy's team. We will go by weasel and shark so he won't know who we will wear our anbu clothes and mask while we train him.

Sign

Itachi Uchiha

The 3rd hokage caught the paper on fire.

"Naruto, I got two Anbu waiting for you a mile from the village. They will be training you for the next four months, after those four months you will be on your own." 3rd hokage said.

"I understand." Naruto said.

The 3rd hokage hand over Naruto two scrolls.

The 3rd hokage made a shadow clone and order it to go see the six people at team 7 training grounds.

"One of those scrolls got things from your parents." 3rd hokage said.

"Who are my parents?" Naruto ask.

"Kushina Uzamaki and Minato Namikaze.I promise your father if anything had happen to him wait until you are a chunin or sixteen because he has people who will kill you for revenage." 3rd hokage said.

with the 3rd hokage's clone

"I got some bad new about Naruto." 3rd hokage said.

"What happen?" Kakashi ask.

"Because Naruto use the kyuubi charka, the council gave me three choices." 3rd hokag said with a tear.

"What are the choices and what they got to do with Naruto?" Asume ask.

" The choices are to kill him, let them use him as a weapon, or banned him." 3rd hokage said.

"What?!" Kurenai, Anko, and Yugao said.

"They are not youthful." Guy said.

"I choose to banned him, I want you to tell your students if you got any and have them meet us at the gates in ten minutes before he leaves." 3rd hokage said before he disappear.

with Naruto

Naruto and the 3rd hokage have finish eatting at the _Rāmen Ichiraku._

_"Father and I are going with you Naruto." Ayame said._

_"You guys don't have to." Naruto said.._

_"We want to." Teuchi said._


	2. Chapter 2: new village

Iwa's New Kage Chapter 2: new village

Itachi will have fire, water, Yin, yang, yin-yang, boil and inferno release. Kisame will have wind, water, earth, lightning, and storm release. Instead of 8 sub release Naruto will have 12 sub releases.

Naruto was at the front gates.

"Ayame-chan and Teuchi, I want you guys to stay here until I find a new village." Naruto said.

"Fine, but you better fine one real soon." Teuchi said before giving Naruto a huge.

"Like dad said." Ayame said before giving Naruto a hug.

"I will." Naruto said.

"Good bye Naruto." Sakura, Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Ino and Shikamru said.

"Good luck and good bye Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Here some jutsus and fighting styles. Sorry I couldn't do more." Kakashi said as he gave Naruto a scroll.

"Here is some Taijutsu and weapon styles,Here some weapons as youful." Guy said as he gave Naruto some scrolls.

"Here some scrolls with some genjutsu." Kurenai said as she gave Naruto a scroll.

"Here is some scrolls with weapons, fightning styles, and jutsus." Asuma, Anko, Yugao said.

"Bye big brother." Team ebisu said before giving Naruto a hug.

Naruto left the village to find his two senseis. After an hour of walking Naruto finally found his two senseis.

"Naruto, this is Shark and I am weasel. We will be training you for the next four months." weasel/ Itachi said.

"We will train you every day from 2 am until 10 pm. Only breaks you will get is meals and bathroom breaks. From 10 pm until 2 am you can sleep." Shark/ Kisame said.

Itachi was going threw his things before going to Naruto.

"These are your training clothes and gear." Weasel/ Itachi said as he hand Naruto all black clothes.

Four months later

Naruto hair grew couple of inches. Naruto's body fat is now a six now has muscles. Naruto grew four inches since he train.

"Are you ready to have our final match before we departed?" Shark/ Kisame ask.

"Water release: Water shurikens" Naruto said as he send shurikens made out of water at Kisame and Itachi.

"Earth release: Earth wall " Kisame said before making a wall made out of earth to block the attack.

Naruto smile. The water shurikens turn from water into fire.

"Fire release: fire exsplosive shuriken" Naruto said making Itachi and Kisame's eyes widen.

The shurikens land on the earth wall before they start to glow. The shuriken exsplode forcing Kisame and Itachi to jump back.

"Fire release: dance of the crows." weasel/ Itachi and Naruto said as they send crows made out of fire at each others attacks.

"Inferno release: dragon's breath" Itachi said before send a huge wave of reddish black flames at Naruto.

"Water release: water dome" Naruto said as a dome made of water cover Naruto.

Kisame put his hand the dome.

"Storm release: thunder sharks" Kisame said as he made sharks made of lightning into Naruto's water dome. As the sharks swim to Naruto they made a noice that sound like thunder.

The sharks attack Naruto but only to get destroy by Naruto's inferno release: inferno armour.

" You have did a good job Naruto since the first time we have train you." Kisame said.

Flash back

Kisame and Itachi have tie Naruto to a tree.

"There will be times that you can't sleep, eat, drink, or go to the bathroom." Itachi said before he threw water on Naruto to keep him up.

"For the next month you won't eat, sleep, drink, or go to the bathroom. You will only train none stop." Kisame said before Naruto's eye start to close so Kisame hit Naruto in the stomach to make him up.

Flash back end

"We got you a gift go put them on." Itachi said as he hand Naruto some clothes and gears.

Naruo went to put on his new things. He is wearing a black demonic phantom mask with three stripes on each cheek, orange teeth, orange outline around the eyes and an orange number nine on the forehead of the mask . He is wearing black anbu clothes with orange demonic phantom riding on a nine tailed fox on the back. He was wearing over the anbu clothes is a black hoody coat with orange demonic phantom riding on a nine tailed fox on the back. He has on black fingerless gloves and black ninja shoes. Naruto got his mother's blades on his back .On his hoody and Anbu shirt is a white pheonix with a red whirlpool in the middle of it on both of the shoulders. Rest of his weapons are seal all over his clothes. He made a seal where his clothes will change colors to match the villages and towns he visit.

"We have to go and get back on our mission. Good luck Naruto." Shark/ Kisame said.

"We will meet again." Weasel/ Itachi said.

"Ok Kisame and Itachi." Naruto said.

"How did you know who we are ask?" Kisame ask.

"Because I act like I was sleeping when you two were talking." Naruto said.

"I use to tell if you were fake sleeping." Itachi said before they disappear.

Naruto head to the Iwa village.

"It will be a risk but this is the only village that is not in war, alliance with the leaf village, or not accepting any missing-nins." Naruto thought.

Hours later...

Naruto havge arrive at the Iwa village.

Two men stop Naruto.

"How can we help you?" One man ask.

"I need to see your kage." Naruto said.

"Please remove your mask." the other guy said.

Naruto remove his mask.

"It's the yellow flash." a person said before trying to kill him.

Naruto was about to dodge the attack but a girl with short black hair caught the guys hand.

"You want to see my grandfather?" the girl ask.

"If he is the kage then yes." Naruto said.

"Follow me." the girl said.

Naruto folow the girl until they reach the office of the kage.

"Why do you want to see me?" Onoki ask.

"I want to join your village." Naruto said.

"Why shouldn't I just kill you right here and right now?" Onoki ask.

"You will have a son of the two powerful ninjas. You will gain another jinchuuriki. I got multiple bloodlines. I am working on my family and clans jutsu and fighting style." Naruto said.

"Who are your parents?" Onoki ask.

"My mother is Kushina Uzamaki and My father is Minato Namikaze. My name is Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze." Naruto said.

"Why did you left your village?" Onoki ask.

"They banned me for using my tailed beast charka during an A rank mission againts Zabuza. I still haven't learn how control the kyuubi but I will try to learn how to controll him." Naruto said.

"That old fool." Onoki thought.

"How long have you ben gone from your village?" Onoki ask.

"It been four months. During that time I was train by two missing-nins." Naruto said.

"What will you do if we go to war with your old village?" Onoki ask.

"I will help my village and destroy the leaf. I am loyal to the village and people." Naruto said.

Onoki went threw his desk and put out a black Iwa village head proctector. He then gave it to Naruto.

"You will be a genin. I will train you long with both of my students who are jinchuuriki, and my son will train you as well." Onoki said.

"Thank you." Naruto said.

"You can thank me when you can take over my spot when I retired but only if you aprrove to me that you are loyal and strong after the training." Onoki said.

"Really!" Naruto and the girl said.

"Yes, Kurotsuchi take him to one of the room here." Onoki said.

Naruto follow Kurotsuchi.

"Thank you Kurotasuchi." Naruto said.

"If you betray this village or if you are a spy I will Kill you myself." Kurotsuchi said with her hands cover in lave near Naruto's face.

Naruto grab both of here hands and his skin start to peel off, before it cover in lava.

"You won't have to because I am not a spy and I won't betray my new home. Maybe you can show me some lava release jutsu and I can show you some of my lava release jutsus." Naruto said before letting go off her hands.

"Your welcome Naruto." Kurotsuchi said.


	3. Arthur Note

Arthur note I will be updating my stories by the end of this month sorry for not updating.

Reason why I haven't update.

1. no internet

2. My laptop delet all my stories updates I had save when I got my Internet back on

3. I been pulling doubles at work

Please forgive me I now got internert and I am working on my updates


End file.
